Life in other world
by Cara normal
Summary: When a human is taken from his world to another, he will have to find his happiness once more. Warning: Gijinka
1. Bye, bye old world (Matheus)

**This is my first English fiction, so I want you not to kill me because of my grammatical errors. I think I'm going to need a beta reader if crazy-oh-one don't play his (i think he is he)part well.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**

* * *

Why do I still try?

Here I am being the victim of laughter because I am a little different.

And if I'm smart and I only get A and B grades.

And if I sing songs from video-games.

And ... if I try to run away when they asked me if i liked girls.

That's why they're laughing now, because of my escape.

"I can not answer that question, because if I say no, I'm gay and if I say yes, I'm a sex predator." That was my answer.

They have not stopped laughing for two minutes.

I feel so embarrassed and it does not help the math teacher to be laughing too.

"Holy s***, man, you will kill everyone in the classroom." A boy said after recovering just to laugh at me again.

I don't like attention.

Soon the signal rings, time to go home. I pick up my things quickly and left the classroom to wait for my brother and return home as soon as possible, since today is Friday and Monday is holiday.

"Hi, are we going home?" He asked the obvious.

"Of course and fast, I feel like I'm going to have something special today, and I want to enjoy as much as possible the holiday." I replied sincerely, we started our journey to the bus stop which I think it is 2 miles away from the collegiate.

It takes me a long time to get there and the sun's rays hurts my skin.

My brother is my best (and only) friend. We share similar interests, secrets (except for my 10-digit password, but this everyone hide) and he protects me when I get complaints when I lose focus on something.

Of course, sometimes he plays with me by taking my cell phone and hiding it, he gives me back after i punch his arms, but we still know we like each other.

* * *

Time to take a shower and then sleep.

After the shower I finally see the face of low self-esteem in the mirror.

A 15-year-old boy, white, somewhat short-sighted, white, thin, white, 5 foot 4 inches (1 meter and 60 centimeters), white, with short brown hair . Have I already said that the boy's skin has an abnormal pallor?

It was difficult to admit that this boy was me. I think someone pity me just by looking at me.

I went to sleep with that thought.

* * *

Tuesday, already ?!

The slack ended so fast that I didn't even realize it until now.

I get dressed and leave my house with my brother.

One more day in that place where I just ... is that a hole in the sky?

"MATHEUS!" I heard my brother shout and then I realized I was standing on the street.

A car was coming. I couldn't move my legs. There was no escape.

The car crashed.

"MATHEUS!" Was the last thing I heard before looking at the hole in the sky. I swear I heard someone say 'My Arceus' in the hole.

And I slept.


	2. The one who hate the world (Luke)

**The second chapter, enjoy.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**

 **Luke P.O.V**

 _ **Edit: This chapter was edited during the part where Luke talk about Gabriel. It's was needed for the plot.**_

* * *

People, lots of people. I don't understand them.

I had a common childhood. I had several friends who played with me every day, without concern for the problems of the future, I was still happy then, one day, I evolved.

As if it were not bad to have evolved by defeating my friend in a video game (this is a humiliating way, because it takes a HUGE amount of happiness to evolve, that and the sun's light, but you already understood)

I hadn't realized at the time that my personality had changed. I stopped having a flat view of the world.

I only realized this later when I went to show to my parents and my mother, my new personality almost made her faint.

Neither my friend had noticed, probably because she was very happy about my evolution, or maybe because she was a little crazy, who knows?

After that I went to show my friends, but they all ran away after a few minutes. Do you want to know why?

I kind of became a lucario, one of the strongest species (defense aside) and combined with my new personality made them believe that I could be a little unstable. Who knows, maybe they were right? After all, i train myself every day.

I was almost alone, I just wasn't totally due to my parents, who even after everything still loved me, Leticia, because she's crazy, and Gabriel, because he has no better friends and I saved him once.

I met him some years ago, he was a kirlia at time.

Because of a certain problem that he had in the past, he asked me to train him and I did so thanks to the determinated look that he had in his face wasn't something that I could say no to. I actually appreciate that look.

Do you want to know why I hate people?

Because they are false and uninteresting. Their monotonous lives prevent them from having a moment of true happiness. That's why I like my parents and my two friends.

They know what it is to be happy.

Why am I thinking like I was talking to someone?

Well, I guess I should tell you what I look like.

Stop thinking like that.

I have blue hair with four black stripes. For some reason I always wear black boots, blue pants, blue jacket that is always open showing my yellow jersey and my thorn. I have four ears, two on the sides of my head and two on the top. I have a tail and three spikes. I have 5'11, 5 and a muscular body.

STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! IT 'S MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE A CRAZY.

Thank you, mind.

Back to the present.

As I made my way back to my house several pokemons try to avoid me for obvious reasons (fame of grumpy).

Sometimes I think of my future.

Will I have a good time?

Will I have a cycle of friends greater than two?

Will I have a girlfriend?

The latter was retorical, i don't need one girl other then Leticia as my friend. Not that Leticia is not good, but she was my best friend before I even turned 4, sure she thinks the same, and she's crazy.

I also try to avoid the ship list she created, where she supposedly shows the best couples.

She shipped Gabriel and a gastly.

In the middle of the road I decided to go to the forest to clear my mind of my future problems (and the list).

When I got close I saw a hole in the sky let something fall and then close.

"What was ...?!" That's all I said before I went to see what happened.

When I arrived I found a wounded creature.


	3. Meeting (Luke)

**The third chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**

* * *

I approached the creature very carefully, it seems to be out of step, would it be right to come closer and analyze it?

(4 seconds later)

The creature appears to have a pale skin.

He has short brown hair, is thin and small if he is to use me to compare, he also has broken glasses. Maybe it's a boy, but maybe it's a girl who looks like a boy, like females machokes. I think the only way to find out is by investigating his private part.

...

...

...

...

...

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

He (I think it's he) has blue T-shirt and brown pants. But most appear destroyed.

He also had a bag tied behind his back before I had taken to analyze him.

Analyzing the first pocket of the backpack I find books.

"Is he smart too?" I talked to myself.

Why I still thinking like I'm talking to someone?

I go through the second pocket, a small one, and find a broken thing (maybe a cell phone) and earphones (maybe broken too)

In the third pocket I founded a notebook. The handwriting ... was horrible. But, strangely, everything was writed in English.

"You speak my language?" I asked the unconscious creature.

In the fourth, I found two pencils, two pens of different colors, a rubber, a stapler and a strange device with the words nintendo DS.

At last one I found some cards that fit in a hole of this Nintendo DS.

I had to stop the analysis when the creature began to wake up. He watched his surroundings for a while stopping only when he saw me holding the backpack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" I screamed in alarm at the scream.

Is it funny? Because I don't think so.

YOU ARE THINKING TO YOURSELF AND NOT TALKING TO SOMEBODY.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa ..." He stopped screaming when he fainted, perhaps from the wounds or the fear ... wait, wounds ?!

How could I not have seen this before?

His wounds are very serious and bleeding a lot, and his left leg is crooked.

REALLY. How could I have not seem it.

But, don't worry I know how to use Heal Pulse.

As Leticia always said Continue with Heal Pulse, you never know when a family member or a friend or an alien will need to.' I have to talk to her later about this last somewhat covenient statement.

Even after having used the Heal Pulse it is still not in a good condition, the leg is a good example.

I had to do something, I don't want to take the lame for the death of the friend of Leticia's dreams. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the first number that came to my mind.

"Hey, man, what is it?" I heard Gabriel's voice coming from his cell phone.

"DUDECOMEHERENOWINEEDYOURHELP!" I shouted quickly on my cell phone.

"Calm down, calm down! Speak again and without prey, I ended understanding nothing."

"JUST TELEPORT TO THE FOREST NOW!" I screamed a little more, enough to add the pauses.

"Okay, okay, what was that for? Just wait a second." Shortly after speaking he closed the call and appeared behind me. "Okay I'm here, so that all this haste ... could explain what happened here."

Having seen that I do not need to present the thing to him, I did.

"I do not know, but we can not leave him here."

"Okay, let's get him to the hospital, they might have known what to do.

"You must be right, what are you waiting for? Lets go!"


	4. Arceus, Giratina and Mew

"YOU DID WHAT?" Arceus shouted angrily at his two more troublesome subordinates. Again.

"Forgive us, sir." Asked Giratina worried about the punishment that could end up suffering.

"Yes, forgive us. You know that Giratina cannot control her anger." Asked Mew not caring for Giratina's well-being. Again.

"Wait, what, you're saying it's all my fault?"

"But it's you hadn't opened the dimensional rift, he would not have distracted himself and died in his world. But no, you had to take the joke personally and open it."

"ENOUGH!" Arceus shouted extremely annoyed. Again.

"Don't kill us." They both asked terrified. Ag... you already understood.

"Okay." Said Arceus, trying his best to calm down. "What did you do with him after the incident?"

"We resuscitated him and send him to the other Earth, since it is not possible to erase the memories of those who saw the rift. And we erase the evidence of his existence in his world." Answered Mew.

"At least you did something right to vary. Are you sure you two erased everyone's memories?"

"Yes. Since only he saw the rift." Replied Giratina.

"Okay, that is what we are going to do. You two get out of my sight for two days while I will make everyone believe he is from a rare kind and find someone to take care of him." At the moment Arceus said 'to take care of him' Mew remembered something VERY important and unfortunetlly Arceus noticed her espression. "What happened Mew?"

"Maybe, just maybe, we revived him, but we didn't heal his wounds." Mew spoke down to the last part, but not enough.

"Did you revive someone and at the same time didn't heal their wounds?"

"Basically that." Said Giratina terrified.

"RESTORED HIM TO MAKE HE SUFFER PAIN IN AN UNKNOWN WORLD. What did I do wrong in your creation?" Arceus mourned before opening a window with a view of the world showing the poor human in a hospital. "At least he had already been founded by someone." He then turned to them and spoke in an intimidating way. "Go and do what I asked and do not come near me for A WEEK, I need some time without seeing you in front of me until I go to sleep." Shortly after he finished speaking, they left as quickly as possible leaving Arceus alone with the window.

"Here I am again, cleaning up the mess of another legendary. "


	5. Hospital (Matheus)

**The fifth chapter and I still without reviews.**  
 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**  
 **Do I really need to say that every chapter.**

* * *

It's been a week since I'm stuck here in this bed located in a hospital in a strange world inhabited only by, it seems, pokemons. I discovered after the first time they used a Heal Pulse on my leg.

If I'm happy to fulfill my childhood dream of living in a world full of pokemons, you ask?

No I'm not. On the contrary.

I'm scared.

Who in their right mind would like to go to a world where all the inhabitants can easily kill you?

It seems they didn't open me for experiments because they think I'm a strange and rare pokemon to meet.

But what if they already knew that I'm not a pokemon?

Would they have already done experiments on me?

Would I be appearing as an attraction in some kind of zoo because I'm an alien in this world?

Would I be a slave to the family of that Lucario who visits me?

That lucario who visits me ...

He scares me.

Not only is he also one of those who has the ability to kill me in the blink of an eye as he also seems to be one of the strongs, has sharp teeth, red eyes that penetrate the soul (and his eternal glare doesn't help) and a weapon to kill who hugs him. I tried to think in a function for that third spike, I didn't find any other.

He also know that I'm not a pokemon.

Maybe he's thinking while reading that book how to use my secret to make me suffer.

He may use it to humiliate me, or to enslave me, or to steal, or to kill.

"Are you alright?" SHIT. I hadn't even realized that I was watching him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Luke." I learned on the first visit that this was the name of the beast (I know it's not right to call he like that since it looks like a human, but he is dangerous, so...)who is waiting to attack me, next to me.

Seriously? Luke. Who would give the name Luke to a riolu, knowing that he will become a lucario.

Why he is with a bad expression? What should I do to make him happy and don't want to kill me?

"I was just distracted, don't worry about me." Did he fall for this?

"Don't be thinking that i care about you. I am just doing this because the society says this the right thing to do." So that is why he saved me, makes sense. "Tell me if you feel something wrong."Like when I'm in the same room as you? Like now?

"Alright, I'll tell you." With that he read the book again. I am grateful to it because if it weren't for it I would already be dead.

Obviously, I'm talking about the book.

So I turned my attention to the DS in my hands.

It seems that not everything exists in both worlds, like Nintendo, which only existed in my previous.

My DS had been helping me a lot during his... its visits because it takes away some of the focus I have on the monster. If I don't try to communicate with him, my chances of survival increase and if I ask myself why I leave my guard open, I would die at a single blow. So why bother me even more. But I don't know what I'll do soon. The battery light is already red.

At the moment I'm playing a game that relaxes me. It's amazing how I managed to make the battery last. It reminds me of how lucky I was when they have returned my backpack before seeing my copy of Pokemon Platinum, which I had to make unrecognizable.

'It was already broken.' That was what I answered when they asked me.

My life is now on hanging on a tiny ro ... THE LIGHT IS FLASHING.

AND NOW WHAT DO I DO?

Calm down, Matheus, calm down. Turn the DS off. Keep it. And pretend to sleep unconcernedly with the world around, although this is clearly not the truth.

"Well, I'm going home" YES! "Tomorrow will be the day I'll have to take you there." NO!

When he left my room, I was left alone with my thoughts.

How could I forget that his family will take care of me?

I cried my homesickness to real sleep.

* * *

(Following day)

"Come on, my father is waiting for us outside." The thing said.

"Can't I stay here any longer? I don't feel very well." I said trying don't have to go to his home.

"Unfortunately the hospital needs this room for other patients, and you already seem to have healed from the fall and whatever happened before." He answered possibly (ninety percents for sure) knowing that I don't want to go. "Wait a minute, you never told your name to anyone, could you tell me now?" He asked.

Well, telling my name does not change my chances of survival. So, why not?

"It's Matheus Bell."

"Good name and strange too. Maybe some will make jokes when it comes to your name, but it's your life and not mine."

I got out of the bed and finally realized how big he is. I turned around immediately so he didn't see the fear on my face.

"Tell, If you could go back to your home now, would you go back?" Wasn't the answer obvious?

"Yes, I would go back." I was honest, since he seems to detect my lies.

"But you hadn't even left the hospital and seen the world."

"It does not take a genius to realize that this is a dangerous world for me." I spoke in a low tone.

"You're right, if I were you, I'd be careful because isn't everytime that someone will try to save you from anything." He was right, I must be careful here or else I will not survive long.

He left soon after he had told me the words, which I am sure will mark me forever, to wait for me outside. I didn't feel prepared to leave here yet so I tried to analyze something. I looked at my new clothes.

They said it was leavanny silk, I don't want to imagine how they make silk here. They gave me these new clothes because my previous ones were worn out.

I grabbed my backpack. I looked at the mirror. I saw a pale boy in white clothes to denote his pallor, he even looked like a ghost, maybe I really am one since I was run over. Then I leaves the room to go see the unknown world.

What will it do to me?


	6. New home (Matheus)

**I am starting to think that nobody here knows how to review. There is a box where you can write your review. I hope that now people will start to review.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak**.

* * *

"So you're the one my son and his friends keep talking about?" Said a guy in black and flamboyant clothes (but considering that everyone seems to be wearing cosplay) with a bulky red hair and, like Luke, has a second pair of ears on top of his head. Do all these other pairs work? Did he said friends? Does Luke have friends?

So his father is a zoroark (I think). One more thing to add to the growing list of scary things that I will face every day. A guy five inches taller than me capable to create illusions of my biggest fears. My life really is perfect.

"Is he shy?" Honestly, he frightens me more than his son. I don't want to make him angry, so I can take advantage of the shy mask, which is more useful than my scared face.

"Dad, you're making him discomforted." Luke said avoiding looking at me, which is a relief, obviously, it would not be me who would keep him from me.

"Sorry." He seemed honest would it be that he is ... no.

I can't open my guard now that I have the option to run away. I would have, had it not been for the fact that I am in another world full of creatures capable to kill me.

"Let's go, your mother wants to meet your new friend ... and before I forget to tell you, my name is Illu." Was his parents the ones who chose Luke's name? Because to choose Illu to a pokemon capable of creating illusions is something 'beautiful'.

When they got into a silver car, I saw no other option but to enter. We stopped after twenty minutes.

"We're in. I hope you enjoy it here." The, apparently gentle, Luke's father said with a smile. Why the family I'm staying with had to have scary teeth?

It was a beautiful two-story red house. Its outside is better than the outside o my previous one.

My previous ...

Only now I realized that this would be the house where I would spend the rest of my life. I don't think I'll live long enough to move to another.

The interior was very clean. Looking around I found a minccino cleaning the house. (Is this racism?) When the minccino turned around, she noticed me and started a conversation.

"You must be the boy whose masters ..."

"Moonda, I told you to stop calling us masters. It makes you look like a slave, which is depressing." Illu said to the gray-haired minccino. Gray hair even appearing to be in the middle of the thirty? Cosplay. And, although she was talking, was sweeping using her tail. After few seconds I realized. FINALLY A CREATIVE NAME IN THIS WORLD.

"Sorry. It would be very uncomfortable to ask which are your specie? I've never seen a pokemon like you."

"N-No need to worry." Illu answered for me. "He's aaaaaaa ..." He doesn't know what to say, I've never told Luke what I am.

"Human." I replied fearing the fragility of my disguise if I didn't speak.

"I've never heard of this species before."

"It's very rare."

"Well, I'm done here, so I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." With that she said goodbye. Between Luke, Illu and the doctors. She was the one who made me comfortable. She had nothing to frighten me at first sight.

"My mom must be doing the finances on the computer upstairs. Let's get this over with." Wow, I had even forgotten that Luke was here.

I went upstairs and saw a woman using a computer.

"Mom, we're home." Luke spoke catching the female lucario's attention.

Analyzing his mother, I noticed that she wore a blue blouse with yellow sleeves, yellow pants and black boots. She also had three spikes, a yellow tail and blond hair with four black stripes (the sensors).

She was shiny.

"Hi, my name is Carla. What is yours?" I'm surprised, I did not imagine Luke's mother asked so directly. Again, I lost my hope in names.

"M-Matheus." I said my name intimidated because although she has my height, she still has a great power. You just look at Luke, of course he has good genes.

"Do not be afraid, come here give me a hug." Seriously, she tells me not to be afraid and she wants to give me a hug.

"NO!"

...

...

...

...

...

I yelled at her. Now I'm going to die.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're not tough enough to be able to resist my spike." It was necessary for me to almost die of fear or you to remember!

"I think I'd better show you to your room." I was a little happy with what Luke said. Now I can lock myself out of this world.

"Here. This is my sister's old bedroom."

"Where is she?"

"In a better place ..."

"I'm sorry..."

"She got married and moved to a better neighborhood." After that he went to join his parents, possibly going to talk about what they will do with me.

There is no turning back.

The room was clean, they must have cleaned due my arrival. I left my backpack on the floor and continued scanning the room. I had a bed not as soft as the hospital, but I think I had entered into a semi-vegetative state so I can't judge the bed. Also had an old TV. The door ... has no lock, great, my plans to lock myself out of the world have failed.

"You can only be kidding." I was angry because the world was not in my favor.

I lay in bed just to wait for the time to pass. I looked out the window and watched the sky of this world for the first time.

At least this world's sky is the same.


	7. What to do (Luke)

**A bit late, but here is it.**

 **Why do i still without reviews.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**

* * *

He is displeased with everything that happened during this week and it wasn't necessary read his aura to know that. I would be if I were sent to another world.

But I must admit that I got to read his aura and his mind during my first visit to the hospital. A game where we are creatures made only to fight for the benefit of their owners. That's why I hate him, because of this game and not because of my idea of life. Unfortunately, my ability to analyze his mind isn't good enough to know his whole life. Yet I protected him from anyone who tried to invade his memories and thoughts by putting a barrier in his mind that allow only my access.

The only ones who know that he is an alien are me, Gabriel, my parents (it was necessary if he would live here) and Leticia (by her peculiar methods of interrogating Gabriel). She must be the most electric personality pikachu that ever existed.

When I got to the living room I sat down on the couch, my parents sat down soon after.

Now it is the time to discuss what to do with the 'human'. This is a very strange word.

I still think I'm thinking like I'm telling something to someone.

"So ... that's the alien. He looks fragile to me." My mother said what I discovered on my first visit to the hospital and was told on the second.

"I agree, and he seemed very frightened too." Seriously father did you have to speak the obvious?

"Try to be sent to another world and stay calm father." He said irritably.

"Sorry, I hadn't thought that." Oh really. "Do you know if he can eat our food?"

"He got the one from the hospital and survived for a week so... maybe?" I Said without certainty.

"I think I say for all of us that the first thing we should do is to make he trust in the three of us, because how we will make him trust the world if he doesn't even trust in who he live with every day." My father is right, we should make him trust us if they want him to be happy.

"That doesn't seems to be so difficult." My mother said far from the truth.

"Yes, it's hard Mom, we didn't give the best first impressions. I'm scary, you tried to hug him and he seemed to know about his father's illusory powers." I couldn't tell the truth because I still have to talk to him about ... the game.

"You tried hug him?"

"Excuse me if I forgot he was fragile."

"I also don't think I should have given him so much free only made him move farther away from the world, not that talking to him would help much." I said without really caring about his well being.

"Don't worry, there will be other chances. After all, what bad can happen if we don't make him trust us quickly?" My mother is right. What could be worse? Wait, he can commit ...

"Suicide." A dark fellow giving the worst response that can happen. Nothing different.

Is it really possible for him to go so far as to end his life to stop fearing her?

It does not take a genius to realize that this is a dangerous world for me.

The words of what he said at the hospital showed that the chances of him committing suicide are greater than we imagined.

"I'll talk to him. I can't leave him alone and wait for him to kill himself." I said determined, but not to improve his self-esteem.

"Good luck." Said my father while my mother only nodded.

It's time to interrogate the ... human and make him talk about his world and everything he knows about mine


	8. Confrontation (Luke)

**.Due to external problema I may put this fiction on a hiatus mode.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak**

* * *

It's time to make him tell me everything about his life.

When I reached the door I put a fake smile on my face, knocked twice, ignored the fact that I'm talking to myself and entered.

"Hi, are you okay?" I said trying to look friendly, but he was too absorbed in his own mind to pay attention to me. I knocked on the door again with a little more force to provoke a little more sound.

"LUKE! E-I did not realize you were here." He said startled by my sudden appearance.

"Hi, are you okay?" I spoke again, looking a little at the new hole in the door. Maybe it wasn't that little.

"I'm." He spoke confused by my sudden sympathy.

"Good." I said taking off my fake smile and closing the door. "It's time to you start telling me the truth about your world."

"Wh-what do you mean wi-with that?" He said completely terrified. Good. This will make things so much easier.

"I readed your mind, I know what the people in your world think of mine. Somehow you know about our existence and you mock it by turning us into beasts that the only thing knows is fight." I said as I approached him making him back to the wall.

"I swear I do not know how they knew about the existence of your world." He spoke, his back against the wall. In the midst of fear he closed his eyes.

"SO HOW DID YOU COME HERE?" I screamed trying to grab his neck.

Emphasis on trying. My hand had passed through him.

I tried to pick he up again, but I couldn't. 'Maybe?' I talked to myself when an idea came to my mind.

I closed my eyes and activated a Psychic, making the black bands of my hair lift in opposite directions.

"AAAAAAAAA !" He screamed as he realized he was floating. As expected, it turned out to be extremely easy.

He was a ghost.

The ghost type has the ability to ignore the impenetrable rule and make their bodies able to penetrate anything, this is a natural for them, but he...

He doesn't even know that he is a ghost.

Back to the interrogation.

"Just tell me, how do you know us?" I screamed as I opened mine to see the look on his face.

"I DON'T KNOW, I don't know." He cried during the last part.

It will not get me anywhere.

"Okay, I believe you." I said making him fall to the ground painfully. "But remember what I told you in the hospital, I will not attack you, but I will not save you, and one more thing, if I suspect your behavior, I will read your mind." I said as I left his room .

Before leaving, I looked at him again and saw him sitting, crying and hugging his knees with his back against the wall. The scene reminded me of the methods I used to make him talk.

Get out of the alien's room quickly to avoid thinking about my methods. I would not hurt just scaring him. He looked so innocent.

Just like me a long time ago.

"So ... how did it go?" My father spoke. Apparently he didn't listen. Good.

"He's a dead case."


	9. Father (Matheus)

**I am starting to think that all of you aren't leaving your reviews just to make me angry.**

 **Pokemon belongs to Game Freak**

* * *

What had I done wrong to deserve this?

I didn't have a very good life where I lived, BUT THAT! I don't need to comment on the quality of this new life.

I knew this place was dangerous and Luke proved that I was right. He is the most perfect of the exemples.

Amidst all my care so that no one would discover my prior knowledge and I failed a long time ago. My list of what to fear in Luke does not stop growing.

I hate my life.

Comparing my old life with this new one, both are horrible. I was given physical punishment if I didn't live up to my parents' expectations, while here I fear the end of my life. At least I had my brother before, but now ... I have nobody.

I'm alone.

How long until I lose my sanity? I don't think it will be long.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hi, I came to say lunch is ready." I heard Illu's voice behind the door. "If you want, you can go downstairs and eat with us." Sorry Illu, you may be a nice guy, but I don't think I can stay close to your son again.

Even though he said he are not going to hurt me, he made it very clear who the superior was, so for my own sake I should get as far away from him as possible.

"Well, since you're not ready I'll leave it at the door." He spoke as he did not hear me answer.

"Thank you." I said feeling happy that someone had shown a little sympathy at my worst momento.

I managed to hear his footsteps and gradually I stopped listening to them, a few minutes later I hearded them again.

"Hi again." Illu said as he came back holding a plate of food. "I'll leave it ... here." He said putting the plate on the floor because of the absence of good surfaces to leave it. "Wait a minute, there's still a fork and a knife. I will bring them." He spoke walking toward the door.

"Wait." What am I doing? "Please wait."

I'm in such a fragile state that Illu's generosity left me desperate for his attention.

"Boy, are you okay?" He spoke when he saw me get up

"Please ..." I said walking toward him. "Don't leave me." I said putting my head on his chest. "I don't want to be alone."

I could feel that he was shocked by what I said and I was shocked when he hugged me. As I looked up I saw a comforting smile on his face.

"Don't worry, just wait for me." He spoke before he left quickly. In less than two minutes he came back holding a plate, two forks and two knives. "It's been a while since I've had a fatherly moment with someone. I hope you don't mind if I stay here with you." He spoke with another of those smiles that show his sharp teeth. But this time, I did not care. I trust Illu. Just as I trusted my brother.

How is he?


	10. Unforgotten (?)

HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL.

I know he was, but why no one else know it?

He was my brother and my best and only friend, I know that. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?

The day was calm, then there was a hole in the sky, he was run over, everyone came to see him, there came a sound from the sky, he disappeared, everyone started to act normally, I ran to my house and discovered that, somehow, his existence ceased to exist.

WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?

HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL. HE WAS REAL.

I'M NOT CRAZY.


	11. A tale

**Still without reviews. Seriously why you aren't leaving any. Does it hurt?**

 **Pokemon belongs to Game Freak.**

* * *

A long time ago. Any species of pokémon liked being with another of different type. Then Arceus, the greatest of the gods, using the power of the common plate, which should represent the normal types, created an intermediary species to unite all the pokemons. They were able to accomplish their mission, but soon there was a problem.

The plates weren't made to create, they were made to store information of pokémons. The plate broke into millions of pieces and lost all of its information. Since the plaque represented the normal type, the type capable of learning most of the types, its fragments became blank stones.

They needed information to get the shape they have today. When the fragment came into contact with a pokémon, it became the mega stone of his final form or a z-crystal. When one of the beings created by the plate came into contact with the fragment, it became a keystone or a z-crystal. Using the power of one of these beings, the key stone or a z-crystal, a pokémon and a mega stone or z-crystal compatible with the pokémon, the pokémon acquired an immense power.

In the beginning, there were no problems because the effects depended on the bond between them, considering that the mega form was temporary and the z moves helped in the performance of the enhancement powers. But those thirsting for power kidnapped children and made them have a false image of friendship and became part of their personal army.

Arceus saw the problem and used his powers to stop all problems. He separated these beings from us, transporting them to another world. Created a second type for various pokémons. And he put the fragments together and created a being capable of learning any information, Mew.

Many years later, a group of xatus had a terrible sight. They saw a great battle against a seemingly immortal being. In the midst of this vision they also saw pokemons using movements with enormous power and others with unknown forms. It is believed that they were using the powers of the beings created by the plate.

After much effort to understand what was happening they were given small visions showing a deformed being, a soulless, a lady, three brothers, two unlucky ones and a cold mist, all starting with a bell falling from the highest tower.

At the end of the vision, the world is over.

"Mom."

"Yes, my sunshine."

"This legend scares me."

"I know my son, but I can not do anything if she's your favorite."

"Can not you make a happy ending?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Why not?"

"Because this story is a legend and we can not change 's time to night my sunshine.

"Good evening, Mom. I love you."

"I love you Luke too. I'll always love you."


	12. A new problem to Mew and Giratina

**Pokémon still belongs to Game Freak and I still without reviews.**

* * *

"Hey, Giratina, do you have a break? I want to tell you something." Mew said.

"It's not another prank, is it?" Giratina asked suspiciously.

"No, it isn't, look, I know I'm not serious most of the time, but today I am, and a lot." Mew spoke in a way he had never spoken before. Dread, the real dread. Never before she had been with so much. Giratina saw this.

"...Right." She answered.

"Just listen. Actually, look," Mew said before making a wounded, unconscious human appear.

"Who is he?"

"Our problem, just listen to me, remember the human we killed?" Giratina nodded. "This is his brother. And he saw the rift." This simple statement managed to scare Giratina more than it was to blame for the death of a human.

They let someone with the memories of the rift walk unharmed in his world. And his brother was sent to another world, and all the evidence of his existence was erased. All, except for the memories of the brother next to them. 'What he must have passed being the only one who remembers his brother.' She wondered.

"Mew, tell me from the beginning, how did you find him?"

"I made a joke with Palkia and Dialga, which involved glue and lava, Palkia became angry and threw me into a portal that led to the Earth. I would have returned immediately, but I saw someone acting strange. I came to him and heard him murmuring, _He was real._ I decided to use my powers of transformation to disguise myself and talk to him ... "

(Earlier)

After using her powers to not draw too much attention, Mew looked at her reflection in a glass window. Her hair that was once pink was now brown and her blouse had turned blue with yellow stripes and she was wearing a red skirt.

Invoking a little courage, she began to approach the insane young man. Making sure the distance between them was not much, she decided to start a conversation.

"Who was real?" She spoke scaring him a little.

"Only someone I knew, this is not something for someone to worry about." He said walking back toward somewhere.

"It doesn't seem to me to be unimportant. Are you okay?"

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" He screamed, drawing the attention of other people. "By the way, who are you to try and talk to me about it."

Though he had yelled at her, Mew could still feel the pain inside him, a pain brought on by the sudden disappearance of someone he had to live with every day, someone he liked, someone who was the only reason to move on.

And worst of all, he's the only one who remembers his brother.

"Sorry." She spoke guiltily to his problems. "Sorry." She spoke again, beginning to walk into a dark alley.

He hadn't understood the real reason she had apologized, he believed it was by annoying him. He decided to ignore this and went back on his way.

" _F_ **o** ll _ **ow**_ **h** _er._ " A voice spoke in his head. There was something about it that made he want to obey the command. And he followed her.

When he reached the alley he was startled to see a hole in the air. A portal in the air. " _ **G**_ _ **o**_." The voice spoke again and regardless of the fear he had of the mysterious hole, he came in anyway.

"Apparently there are consequences for our actions." Mew spoke to herself as she entered the portal. No longer seeing a reason to be disguised, she undone the powers of transformation, making her clothes and hair return to their true color and making a tail apears

"Wha-Wha-What are you?" The human spoke in alarm. He thought of fleeing through the hole that was still open, but the voice had told him to follow her and she had not reached her destination. He could not disobey the order of the mysterious voice.

In the midst of the panic of being discovered, Mew launched an Aura Sphere into the invader, leaving him unconscious.

"No no no no no." The new specie pokemon kept repeating herself uncertain of what should be done. She needed someone's help, but who would help her.

"Giratina."

(Gift)

"Giratina, you have to help me, part of the fault is yours." Mew spoke after finishing telling what happened to the young man next to them.

After hearing what Mew had to say, Giratina looked more closely at the young man's body.

He was similar to the other, but one year older than his brother, and with dark circles on his eyes, possibly due to the hours of sleep lost together with his sanity and wounds due to the blow of the one next to her.

"We're lucky Arceus is asleep, but when he wakes up, he will not be good with us." Giratina finished with guilty eyes.

"I know, we can't let him know. How much time we have until he wakes up?" Mew surged.

"I believe it's a year." Giratina paused for a moment to think of a plan. "Let's erase this boy's memory. It's the only way to stop all of our problems."

"But, he saw the the rift, it's impossible to erase his memories."

"Maybe if we try on Distortion World we can erase his memories. The laws of physics are different there."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Good. Come on, we have to fix your mistake." Giratina spoke before opening a portal to her world. "You owe me a favor."


	13. A diary (Matheus)

**I don't own Pokémon, but I own this fiction.**

 **I need one OC, please leave me one.**

 **It can't be a legendary.**

* * *

 _Entry number 1_

 _Illu gave me a diary to help me not to get depression. Thank you, Illu._

 _Since I don't want to write in this diary everything I do, like the girls from some TV shows that I watched in my world, I will write only what can help me and my biggest stupid curiosities._

 _PS: Men can write diaries._

 _Entry number 2_

 _I left my room today_.

'I can't stay here forever.' I kept repeating this phrase in my head for a few days now and today I will finally fulfill my crazy goal of getting out of this room and facing what the world has of worse. A.K.A Luke.

And I can't depend on Illu's generosity forever.

 _I must admit, getting out of my room was the first thing that surprised me today, but like I said, that was the first one._

Carefully, I left the room and watched the hallway to see if anyone was around. But the only one I met was a cat with black and red fur, red mustaches and yellow eyes with red irises lying next to my bedroom door.

I'm so confused.

 _I was so confused when I saw a litten just like the one from the game. So much that I hadn't even noticed the one I tried don't think about coming close to me._

"So you finally decided to get out of your den."

"LUKE!" I cried out, startled by his sudden arrival.

"Hi to you too." He spoke trying to check if he was deaf by the scream. He picked up the litten when he realized he was't. "You seemed curious when you saw her. You'll explain or I'll have to invade your mind one more time to find out." He spoke making it seem more of a threat than a question.I think my mind is a personal space that should NOT be invaded, so I told him.

"In the game ..."

"I'll read your mind before you talk bullshit. " If he already would invade my mind, why ask? "It seems that certain species are so special that there are two forms of a humanoid and one that resembles wild beasts." He spoke a little amazed at what should be obvious.

"Luke, can I ..." I said pointing to the litten in his arms, knowing he would understand what I wanted. He sighed before giving me the cat.

 _When I caught her I kept as calm as I could._

SHE IS SO CUTE. Although I'm holding her, she's purring and is extremely calm without wanting to get out of my arms. Her her is so soft it feels like I'm holding a pillow. And I think she slept in my arms.

SHE IS THE CUTENESS DEFINITION. Different from the soulless beings from my world.

 _Calm is something that some consider relative_.

"Are you alright?" Oops ... I think I got so much into my mind that even he cared about my sanity.

"I am fine." I spoke reminding myself of something. "Is there any chance of her suddenly starting to glow or spit fire."

"Why would Lilly do that? She's an animal."

"Illu!" I was happy because of the appearance of the one I believe to be my fatherly figure. Am I going too fast? Wait a minute ... Lilly. Names.

"Nice to see you finally left your room." He said smiling. Now that I've noticed, he's almost always smiling.

'I'll tell.' What? 'Yes, I have telepathy. And it would be better if you tell to my parents about the game before me.' This explains the voice. Did you ever tell anyone about me and the game? 'Just to two.' WHAT? 'Bye.' He ... thought as he walked into another room.

Did he hear that?

"Illu."

"What?"

"Was Luke always like this? So ... rude." I asked if anyone could answer that question, it would certainly be one of the parents.

"When he was a riolu he didn't act like that, he had a lot of friends and he played with all of them, he cared about everyone's feelings, but when he evolved, all those childhood marks disapeared. It's rare someone's personality change when evolves, but it can happen, Luke is a perfect example. Sometimes I have dreams that he still has his childlike personality. The last time he came to seek our comfort was when he accidentally injured a defenseless, although he does not appear, he doesn't like to hurt who can't defend themselves." He didn't seem to don't like hurt defenceless persons on my first day in this house. "It's hard to see him enjoying someone's company, but it happens sometimes, especially with those two. An unusual friendship shows that regardless of everything, there is still someone inside him who cares about others. Someone who cares about me, Carla, Moonda, Leticia, Gabriel and even about you. "

"With me?" I was surprised, after all, after that day, it's hard to believe that.

"Exactly, I don't know if you have noticed, but he isn't giving deadly glares to you anymore." This... is true.

It is really possible that he is trying to be a bit more friendly. 12% of sure.

 _During the rest of the day I explored the house a little more, I talked a little with Illu, Carla and Moonda, I discovered a little more about them and I avoided Luke. Obviously._

 _I think that's enough for today._


	14. Summer vacation (Luke)

**Hello people whose been reading so far. I want to tell you all that I will be out for some weeks, but don't worry I promise, I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY ON HIATUS. But if you want to do something while I am out, you can leave a review or help me giving one OC.**

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.**

* * *

"How does he look? How does he behave? Is he cute?" Note to myself NEVER spend more than two days without getting updates on Leticia about how the alien is.

Today was finally the day of the last exam before the summer vacation, which means that I will have to spend a greater amount of time with Matheus so I am open to conversations about what to do with it. But, you really need so many useless questions.

"That was your question number 37, give some time to the poor guy." Thank you Gabriel.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm the only one of us who didn't see him. "

"Hey, Luke, did you do what I said?" Gabriel said ignoring her.

"How am I going to do this to him if he tries to get away from me. And his mind shows that he is scared of me. I couldn't even talk about his ghost type ." I replied angrily at my own uselessness.

"Did what?" Leticia asked.

"Try to be a little more... nice." I said with disgust at myself.

"YOU! What did you do to accept being what you aren't?" This is a very pleasant thing to say.

"You didn't tell her?" Gabriel asked.

"Do you really think I have the patience to endure her?"

"Good point."

"What you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it looks like there's no going back. I attacked him because of the game." Explosion in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"YOU DID WHAT!" 0.

"I was stressed."

"WHEN IS THAT A GOOD ANSWER TO A QUESTION LIKE THAT? YOU ARE ALWAYS STRESSED." She screamed as several sparks spilled from her cheeks.

"Start talking to yourself is a sign of high stress?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Forget what I just said. Leticia, you know what I think of senseless violence, don't you?" She nodded. "I attacked him senseless." * Sigh * "I'm not like that, if he was teasing me I could go on without caring, not even if I broke a tooth or a bone or his desire to live, but he didn't tease me and that's why I'm feeling like part of the trash in this world made of trash. How do you guys handle this feeling?

"Should we be offended?"

"What do you think?"

"Anyway. I saw his innocence and it frightened me. I was wrong in trying to force him to tell me the truth. "

We were in a heavy mood for a few seconds until Leticia decided to speak. "Look on the bright side, it showed that there's still someone inside you who cares about others, even though he don't really know you, which is good considering the way everyone look to you."

"Not to mention that if you keep trying to improve the relationship you may have, it may help you to reintegrate with society. Although, in that case, it may seem a little too euphemistic." Gabriel finished.

"Do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course. 150% sure. "Leticia responded with enthusiasm.

"Let's be realistic, 67% sure." Gabriel replied without much encouragement. Thank you my friend. "Don't look at me like that, it's still more than half. And slightly euphemistic. "

"Well, that's enough for me. Gabriel, you can take us home if you want." I spoke a little determined to know what will happen when I start this plan.

"Okay." He said before teleporting me to the front of my house. But before I could open the door he began to speak. "Luke, the reason I have so little faith in you is that for a friendship to be created everyone in this bond should try to understand each other. And considering all that you did to him the chances of him forgiving you are incredibly low. Keep this in mind in case you become frustrated with your attempts to make friends with him." After that he left to leave Leticia at her home.

I held the knob for a minute. Gabriel's words hit me hard enough. The moment I want to make friends with someone this someone had to be part of my list of people that I frightened. But even after all these thoughts, I found myself laughing.

"I really am pathetic."


	15. His summer vacations

**Its been a while, isn't?**

* * *

 **Matheus**

 _Entry number 8_

 _WHAT IS LUKE DOING?_

 _For some reason he was acting like an idiot, I am sure that would be what he'd call someone acting the same way he was acting yesterday, when he was near me, at least the hostile feeling I felt coming from him vanished a little. But It's still better to be careful, I still remember his fake smile._

 _It all started after he came back from school, at the time I had not noticed anything wrong, just realized that there was something wrong when he turned to me and SMILED to me. Needless to say, I'm taking maximum caution. Wait I just wrote it._

 _In other words. The blue-haired demon is planning something terrible._

* * *

I woke up after another long night of sleep. At my firsts days here I had sleep problems due to the stress acquired by my arrival in this world and due to the fear of being killed by one of the beings of this world. But after Illu came to my room that day, I have a light conscience, as if a great weight in my consciousness had disappeared suddenly, the weight of fulfilling the goals that my parents wanted me to achieve, the fears of living In a self-destructive world and the fear of dying prematurely in this world.

My only concerns now are: the outside of this house, Luke and what happened to my world after my departure.

Have you ever wondered if after your death nothing changes? It's a depressing thought, but I've been thinking about it lately. Another thing I keep thinking is the way I came to this world. Was I teleported to this world or did I die when I got run over and this place is some kind of weird purgatory? But, I am not trying to get an answer, I mean of course it's strange to be here, but it's already happened, there's no turning back to where I once lived.

I think I was in a lost in my thoughts for a long time. Well, it is time for me to get up from this bed.

When I got up I heard children laughing outside the house. I went to look at the window to find out what was happening and found many children playing in the street. I heard that summer vacation had begun. Which means Luke will stay at home longer, which also means I should increase my caution.

I don't like him. Every time we meet, he does something that ends up frightening me. The conversations in the hospital, the attack on my room, tell in my mind that I should tell his parents about the game. I'll tell them just wait some time, at least until they have a little more confidence in me.

* * *

 **Giratina**

Where is Mew?

If I have to help her fix her stupid mistake, she should at least be here and help me with this research, after all I'm helping her and not being her slave. I would take the help of another pair of eyes to find books that might help us in the Hall of Origin library.

The library is filled with all the books that Lord Arceus wrote about the formation of the universe, the number of books that exist in this library comes to border the infinite. Arceus is a dedicated man. But, he is not omnipotent. And that's why I'm still trying, maybe it isn't impossible to erase the memories of those who saw the slit and all it takes to erase them is a change of scenery.

But, going back to the previous subject. Where is Mew?

Think, Giratina, think. If I were Mew where would I be? I would be trying to amuse myself. But where?

* * *

 **Luke**

Was I acting weird?

No, really, was I really acting weird? I'm not an expert at making friends or making others forgive me or being friendly or not talking about what's happening to the world around me.

I can't believe how much I've humbled myself in these last few days, all because of an alien. No, it's not his fault, it is mine. I did not follow my own ideal and as a consequence I must fix this error by showing my ... friendship to him.

I am beginning to think that these changes of mine began when I started to make these narrations.

* * *

 **Matheus**

I went downstairs to eat something for breakfast. That's usually only a piece of bread and a cup of coffee, but it's enough to start the day and it's cheap.

"Did you heard what we said?" I heard Illu's voice coming in from the kitchen. I decided to wait for him to finish the conversation before trying to get into the kitchen. From the point I was in I could not see who was in the kitchen, but it still was possible to hear the conversation perfectly.

"Sorry, I've been without much focus lately." I heard Luke respond. Without much focus? Does this have anything to do with the way he was acting yesterday?

"Are you feeling okay?" I heard Carla speak, worried with what might been happening to her son. That made me remember something, that even even thought we didn't spent many time together, I know that he doesn't have a personality that makes him easily distracted. There really is something wrong with it.

"Don't worry about that, Mom. I just have a lot of thoughts in my head. Luke responded in a completely different tone than anyone I've ever heard coming from him. Comfortable. He spoke in a tone that would soothe his parents. Illu was right, he really cares who he trusts. He is not a complete demon.

"Well we have said that we will have to go out to buy supplies for the month and since Moona is using her day off, you and Matheus will have to spend the whole day together." SHIT!


	16. Party

**Giratina**

She has to be here. Loud music, neon lights, smoke machines, alcoholic beverages. You can even tell that this is her natural habitat. Every time that Arceus goes to sleep, the seconds in charge starts a party in the throne room to celebrate the absence of our leader. It is hard to believe that Palkia and Dialga are still the second in command even with such behavior. And even more that I almost am the last in the hierarchy.

I AM BELOW MEW.

"Hey, Giratina! I didn't know you were coming today." Palkia said when she saw me. "Why did you come here? Wait, don't tell me. Have you finally come for a boyfriend?"

"No. I came here to..."

"Don't deny it." She interrupted me. "You came in search of a handsome guy." She said putting her arm around my shoulders. "So, do you have some preference or I'll have to do all the work?" She leaned her head, making our faces close to each other. That breath. She's definitely drunk. "Don't worry about letting me do all the work, I'll find the man of your dreams."

"Actually ..." I said taking her arm off my shoulder. "I'm looking for Mew."

"Mew?! I don't support this ship, but if you want it so much." Enough. I must dispense her as calmly as I can.

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. FIND. HER. BECAUSE. OF. THAT. BYE." I spread my wings and started to fly away from her.

Some consider calm something relative. I am sure about it.

* * *

 **Luke**

10/10. Best decision ever. Any other decision would be shit next to that one.

10/10. Best sarcasm ever. Any other sarcasm would be shit next to that one.

Looks sarcastic squared.

I will have to watch out for the one who thinks no one knows he's listening.

"You really think that's a good idea. Like he has zero confidence and a hundred fear in me. I do not think he will consider today as a good day in his diary." I was angry with my parents' idea. "Couldn't only one of you go?"

"Are you worried about him?" My mother spoke in a provocative voice. By any chance, was it that obvious? "Well, I need help carring the groceries since I'm focused on speed and my driver's license is suspended."

"In other words, I am your mother's slave." I must admit, I'm laughing inside. I love my time with my parents.

"Sure, I even understand you two have to leave. But why is HE listening to our conversation?"

Giratina

If Palkia spreads that stupid idea that I love Mew, she'll wake up thirty feet below the ground, so will Mew if she doesn't appear right in front of me.

Looking down at the throne room I came to the conclusion that it is impossible for me to find her quickly, this place is very dark, there is a lot of smoke and the music is very loud. At least you can't find her quickly without help. Fortunatly, I know who can help me find her, I just need some open and calm space , after thinking a little, I remembered the perfect place.

* * *

 **Matheus**

Shit.

"Hi. I was thinking you guys didn't know I was spying on your talk." I said, feeling extremely embarrassed and slightly frightened by the keen senses of the three of them.

"Trust me, you're not good at spying on each other's conversations." Luke said as his parents nodded.

"Now that I no longer need to be hidden I can finally ask." I said before I took a deep breath. "Why can't I go with you?" I said holding Illu's arm, making me look like a victim about to be brutally murdered. Don't judge me, just consider the person who will keep me company.

"I don't think you're strong enough to carry our groceries." Carla said.

"I can carry some bags." I said with a slight indignation, making Carla sigh. She watched me for a while as I turned back. I stared into her red eyes. Red eyes like those of the devil who lives in this house. But these don't possess his hostility, they possess goodness, even after what she said.

"Sorry, but no. You don't seem to have much strength. Do not misunderstand, but you're a bit... skinny and a bit too small for someone your age. "I just praised your kindness and you say that, even though we know we have the same height. This is life. You start to trust someone and that someone listens to your imperfections. I stared at the floor for a few seconds. Amazing! I'm so pathetic. "But do not be like that. She said putting a hand on my shoulder making me look at her face. "Do not think that everything I've said is bad, in fact, it's even cute." Cute?

* * *

 **Luke**

Cute?

* * *

 **Illu**

Definitely cute.

* * *

 **Matheus**

"What do you mean by cute?"

"I mean, you have an aura that makes Illu and I want to take care of you because of our paternal instincts, which weren't satisfied by our true children." She finished the sentence looking at Luke, who was looking away. Wait, I've become their favorite son, though I'm not their son. "Not to mention that your pallor plus these white clothes make you even more cute."

"I think my looks make me look like a ghost." For some reason Luke had a slight laugh after I said that, but I decided to ignore it. "Not to mention that these are the only clothes in this house that are my size and not feminine."

"Back to the subject. You'd better start spending more time with him because we all know that someday you'll have to be alone with him, so its better start being friends today than spending days fearing him." It's easy for you to say that, I'm the one who has to make friends with the one who nearly killed me while trying to interrogate me for something I had no idea how it happened.

Wait a minute, I'll spend a whole day with a demon ... guy that reads minds and I've been mentally saying curses to him all day. Did he listen to me? 'Yes I did.' Shit. Shit. Shit.

 **Please leave a review**.


	17. Little black things

**Sorry if you think it is late, but I was writing a chapter on my cellphone after class, when a guy asked if I was recording him and his girlfriend. I said that I wasn't, then he punched me and broke my cellphone and said that I shouldn't record people. I had to write this chapter again on my computer, but only after three days, since I didn't had the motivation needed to write it and the others four chapters again.**

 **I might lack the motivation to finish this story now.**

* * *

 **Giratina**

Shaymin's flower garden, the most serene place of the Hall of Origin, which strangely isn't a dimension made of a single hall, in fact the only hall of this dimension is the throne room, which is currently being occupied by a lot of people who don't like to work. Why they can have the cool jobs, while I have to keep what's left of stability in a dead world?

What was Arceus thinking when he gave us these roles?

Getting back to what matters, getting help to find my lazy accomplice, who abandoned me.

I landed on the grass, because if Shaymin know that someone stepped on one of the flowers, which would take only five seconds, he would not be happy and would eventually try to punish the one. Terrakion made a bet with the Cobalion once, if he could beat a Cobalion's challenge, he could spend two weeks without training. The challenge ended up being Terrakion stepping on the Shaymin's flowers. In the end he got the two weeks off and spent them recovering from the beating he took.

I think Shaymin is partying with others, but I better avoid the flowers, I still think he would come, even drunk.

Going back to what matters, and this time it's serious. Focusing a little on my power, I was able to create fifteen small portals to summon the only Pokémon below me in the hierarchy of the legend. After a few seconds I was able to finish invoking the 15 small black beings with one eye.

"Okay, unowns, I have a very important mission for all of you. Find the one I hate and dream every night that she suffers from agony as I sit in a chair while I drink a glass of juice." I ordered, but they just stared at each other. "Will you stay there or will you go?" The unowns were arguing for ten seconds and then pushed a N.

" _You did not specify who you want us to find, there are many girls that you want to see suffering._ " The unown in the shape of an N spoke as it slowly receded.

"MEW. I WANT YOU TO FIND MEW." I yelled as all the unowns left quickly. I would punch their eyes for telling me that I have a certain anger control problem so over me, but that would be hypocrisy.

I have some control.

* * *

 **Illu**

"Just one more question." Matheus said while I was still holding the my car's door. Carla is sitting inside the car, waiting for me, and Luke is inside our home. "Why don't you take him along?" Dedication to avoid a person has a name.

"We already said you do not have to worry, he will not attack you ... again." I spoke the last part in a low tone to myself, imagining that he wouldn't listen and, considering the expression on his face, I think he listened.

"YOU KNEW!" He shouted so loudly that probably even my son listened.

* * *

 **Giratina**

It's already been 10 minutes, or 15, or 1. I'm not the kind of person who spends the time without reading or writing novels. Yes, I read and write novels, you can judge me. I'm extremely bored, which is incredible considering the fact that I spend most of the time in Distortion World, which is just a place full of black fog and floating rocks.

That place is nothing more than an unstable and dangerous place that threatens the existence of the other dimensions and that I live there only to prevent it from being self-destructed.

Why hasn't Arceus destroyed that dimension yet? I don't know.

He knows the unstable nature of that place, but still he doesn't erase that place and when I try to ask why he is against the end of the Distortion World he starts talking so much about random subjects that I forget what I asked.

Back to the boredom. I kept walking in circles on the grass waiting for the unowns to return. They're taking so long that when they find Mew, she'll be drunk. Maybe she's still sober, I've already seen her drink a three-liter cup of beer in 20 seconds and remain sober, even though she looks like a teenager.

* Thud *

Oh no. I was so distracted by the absence of distraction that I did not even notice the stone that was in the middle of my circular path and that I ended up stumbling. I tried my best to regain my balance, twisting my arms and flapping my wings, but it was all in vain, I was still falling headlong toward the flowers of the super protective gardener.

When the pain came, it didn't come from my face being on the floor, but from the back of my head. Someone stopped me from falling by pulling my hair.

"Thank you. It hurt a lot, but it's a lot better than facing Shaymin's fury." I said holding my blond hair. It's good that I'm not the type that likes short hair.

"Don't worry, just be more careful when you want to take a walk in Shaymin's garden." This voice. As I turned around, I discovered that my longtime crush had been the one who saved me. The shame is consuming me.

* * *

 **Matheus**

All this time since the interrogation of that damn day, you knew. I trusted you, and you let that dangerous madman walk unpunished after what he did. I know he's your son, but everything has a limit and accusing without proof and almost killing an innocent teen for some reason, that was foolish.

"You're doing that again." Illu said looking slightly irritated. But why? I'm the one who must be irritated.

"What am I doing again?"

"This! You're acting like the world is against you, just because of some bullshit. Yeah, we figured out what he did and about ... the game the same night." Not only they knew that their son is a maniac as they knew about the game. Okay, I understood what he meant by acting like the world is against me. "And honestly, why bother so much about a game someone else did? It makes no sense."

"I am in a place that in my point of view is fanciful because of the beings that live here and what they can do, it is not safe for me to speak or do what I want." I told him.

"Maybe you're right. You want to know why we did not scold our son? "I nodded." It was because of the way we used to find out the truth about you and what he felt about you after the interrogation."

?

* * *

 **Sorry if I toke to many time of your. I only wanted to say about it with someone else since my family didn't help me.**


	18. A sorry excuse for a chapter

**This chapter really is very short. I sorry if you wanted it to be longer.**

* * *

 **Giratina**

"RAYQUAZA!" I said extremely shy and ashamed.

"Errrrmmm ... Hi?" He said confused because of my strange behavior.

Come on Giratina, you can ignore the fact that you're talking to the man you've been loving for years. He is only a guy who is your friend, who saved you pulling your hair, who has pretty green hair plus yellow eyes that reflect your being and also has a great musculature and is smart due his schedule showing when he have to work, to rest, to train and to study, and always carries a spear in the back like a demonstration of seriousness and preparation.

STOP THINKING THAT HE IS HANDSOME! Even though he is.

"Are you alright?" Shit. I left him waiting. I need to calm down, ******.

"I'm perfectly fine." My congratulations to myself, I sounded extremely unsuspectfull and he certainly does NOT think I am a weird woman that doesn't go out that much.

*Applauses *

* * *

 **Luke**

He really has good lungs, after all, that scream was loud enough for me to hear from here, not that my hearing is bad. At least I know my parents are planning something, because if they didn't, they would have already punished me.

*Add a ringtone here.*

Who would call me at a time like this... of course it would be her.

"Could you call me later? I'm a little busy looking for something in Matheus's room." I said, looking in the wardrobe. He really hid it well.

"12 years have passed since we met. And now you no longer want to hear the sweet sound of my voice, what a disappointment Luke." Leticia spoke from the other end of the line.

"Just talk."

"I only wanted to know if you'd like to see a movie in the shopping's movie theater with me and Gabriel. Since it's summer vacation and I'm sure you'll do nothing at home without us. So, you coming?"

"Thank you for the invitation and tell me what you think I do during my days off, but I have to take care of an alien while my parents aren't home."

"Why don't you..."

* * *

 **Matheus**

"So that's the why." I said as Illu nodded. Maybe Luke isn't some kind of bad guy, if Illu thinks such a thing happened to him.

"I think we should leave now, Carla has been waiting in the car for far too long." I nodded while he got in the car before left.

Maybe I should talk to Luke about this. I entered the house and saw him coming down the stairs.

"Luke, I think ..."

"We're both going to watch a movie at the movie theater today."

...

...

...

...

...

What?

* * *

 **Giratina**

"If you say." He spoke in a tone of suspicion.

Idiot! You've spoiled the chances of you spending a moment alone and casual with the guy you love.

One of the unowns came back to me.

"Miss Giratina, we found her." It spoke in the language that only the unowns and who invoked them understands, before fade out of energy.

"I gotta go" I said looking at my feet because of my shame. And to imagine that all I wanted to do today was make a search at the library.

Mew will pay for it.


	19. Matheus and Luke Giratina and Mew

**Emo**

"Hi. It's me a generic depressed character and my nameless brother. Look there is a hole in the sky, I will look at it while I am standing on the street. What wrong could happen?"

"Emo, lookout!"

"Oh shit, a car."

*Car crash*

"Dude don't die." *Body starts to float to the sky.* "WTF!"

* * *

 **GRUMPY**

"I am a grumpy teenager that don't like people, but that a alien can change me. *Look at the sky.* "WTF!"

*Time skip*

"My head... Are you stealing my things?"

*Hides money in a pocket*

"No."

"Okay." *Faints*

*Time skip*

"Come here with your ass."

"Heya. It's me, a pokemon that exist to don't look like a crossdressed special."

"Nobody care."

"Alright."

"Let's take this shit and bring to the hospital."

* * *

 **God**

"The two of you stole my drugs."

"We also killed someone."

"What. Get out of here. While I do something than fall asleep for plot safety."

* * *

 **Emo**

"Hey, Grumpy. I will live in your home and make your parents love me more than they love you."

"Alright. I also isn't reading your mind."

*Time skip.*

"Hi. I am a almost useless character. Enter in my car since everyone know that it enter in strange people's car is a good decision."

*Time skip*

"Hi. I am another useless character. I will leave the house now."

*Time skip.*

"Hi. I am a useless character that wants to kill you, I mean hug you."

*Time skip.*

"I am a emo and I will stay on this bed and cry like one."

* * *

 **Grumpy**

"All that I wanted was to hug him."

"I will leave all of you and make beat the crap out of that guy."

"Alright, dear son."

*Time skip.*

"Hi I come to fuck your life, but I didn't got lube, so this will be a terrible thing to you."

*Time skip.*

"I almost killed a ghost. I am terrible person. Now I will be a pacifist."

* * *

 **Emo**

"Now I am even more sad."

"Hey. I came with food."

"Don't leave. Give love."

* * *

 **Nameless brother** "

Why my chapter only have 150 words?"

 **Nobody (Because I can do it)**

* * *

"I am telling you a tale during the past because of the plot."

 **Nameless brother**

* * *

 **"Follow her."**

"Okay mysterious voice that obviously belongs to someone evil."

"That dude really is a crazy fag."

"Was you talking about my brother? Holy fucking cow, you are a pokemon. Give me your autograph."

"Fuck he saw me. Now I need to leave him unconscious,, for reason that anyone who reads a generic fanfiction knows why."

* * *

 **Emo**

"I have got a diary, now I can write how gay and emo I am."

"Hi dude that isn't dead and I almost killed. Look I have a cute cat."

*Internal scream.*

"Hi it's me again. I want to say a lot of things that most of the people will think it's boring."

"Okay, we can hear whatever it is."

"It's about Luke."

"Bye, dad."

*Time skip.*

"And that is how he killed three thousand people."

'Heya. I can send messages through telepathy.'

* * *

 **Grumpy**

"As I was saying. I almost killed him."

"YOU WHAT?!" *TRIGGERED*

*Time skip*

"And that is why you can't have more friends."

"Fuck you. I will make he BFF and you will not ruin it. I am going to do it now." *Totally not forced smile here.*

* * *

 **Happy April fool to everyone reading my fanfiction.**


	20. Luke

**Matheus**

"So ... these friends of yours?" I said trying to break the ice a little. At the moment we are sitting on a bus towards the mall, where we will watch a movie and I will meet the friends of the one next to me.

"What about them?" The bus we were on stopped for a moment.

"How are they?" I'll be honest. Anyone who wants to meet or even spend time with Luke sounds scary because anyone who tries to do it, most likely, has some mental problem. They may have anger control problems, or might have killed someone, or are a thief. I looked at him again and saw him facing me. God, he was reading my mind again. "Sorry. I did not want to think ..."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Were you talking to me? You know? Forget it and give me some space." He said before he pressed me against the chair and cast a deadly look at a Lycanroc (Midday) who was returning it with a look as deadly as Luke's. I stopped staring at their gaze as I realized how close the thorns on his chest and hands were close to me.

I said nothing and waited for they to stop their stare contest.

* * *

 **Giratina**

I found the damn thing that had abandoned me singing in the party karaoke contest.

"If you love me, let me GOOOOOOOOO!" **(Thanks, This is gospel.)**

"But I don't love you, so I don't have to do that." I said after flying to her and before I pulled her arm. Some started booing at my attitude, but I didn't stop because of it. But I stopped when I saw several speakers floating around me. I turned my head and I saw that Mew still with the microphone. She wouldn't dare.

"If you love me let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She dared.

I tried to stop the sound, but in the process I ended up releasing Mew. When I saw her, she already had the microphone positioned close to her mouth and filling her lungs with as much air as possible.

"If you love me let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." It isn't even that part of the song.

* * *

 **LUKE**

Today will be one of those days if that dog ends up following this bus. Few seconds later the bus resumed its movement.

"Luke ..."

"Don't interrupt me. I'm delivering a message."

"...Your...spikes..."

"My what?"

I looked at him again and I shivered as I realized the position I was on him. The thorn in my right hand was close to his face as the thorn in my chest was dangerously close to his chest. I repositioned quickly as accidents could end up happening if I continued in my previous position while the bus still movement.

"I'm sorry, but I had to deliver a message to that damn dog." I said without looking at it, trying to spare the little dignity I still had at the moment. Soon I detected an aura that showed surprise coming from the boy next to me. "What? Can't I use my eyes to pass on a deadly message to a Lycanroc?"

"That's not it. You kind of ..." He started to lower the volume of his voice, but I could still hear the last part "... apologized." But I really didn't want to hear that last part.

"It was only because I would almost commit a fatal accident and I know how to apologize." I said in a tone that showed, obviously, that I was taken by surprise. I've been downplaying since the arrival of this alien, even though I knew I started telling my life to myself before he came to this world.

"Thank you." He smiled. Wait a minute...

"You can smile!"

"I can. Why the question?"

"I've never seen you smile, not even when you held Lily. I could feel your happiness that day, but even so, you didn't smile."

"It was because I was afraid of what you would do to me if I smiled." He said looking down.

"But it would be just a smile."

"And that was just a game." Matheus said making me shut up.

I ended up being a damn hypocrite. For days after that, I've been thinking about what I've done and come to the conclusion that my actions were immature, senseless and possibly violent enough to cause an accident that would cause a deadly wound on the ghost boy by my side. I sighed shortly before I began to speak.

"Sorry. For everything." Goodbye, pride. "The method that I used to get information from you turned out not to be careful but rather... potentially dangerous. Now I can see that." I turned my head because I don't want to see his face. "I know I have no right to receive your forgiveness, but I had to ask, so maybe some of the thoughts of guilt would vanish."

* * *

 **Giratina**

"MEW, WHEN I TAKE YOU, YOU WILL WISH THE ARCEUS HAS NEVER CREATED IT!" I shouted invoking all the fury in my heart.

"I WOULD NEVER BE HAPPY IN BEING CREATED IF I KNEW THAT I WOULD HAVE TO STAY IN A ROOM TO STUDY SOMETHING." Mew screamed as she floated as far away from me as she could.

"YOU WILL ONLY HELP ME TO STUDY THE DISTORTION WORLD."

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD, DEMON WOMAN." She called me a demon woman!

"COME HERE AND I WILL SHOW WHAT A DEMON WOMAN TRULY IS." I shouted in a scary voice as I watched the little damn float float into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Matheus**

"Illu told me about what you're going through right now, and I tried to talk to you about it. He told me that you broken ideals also broke the barrier that you put in our minds making Carla be able to detect our level of stress and decide to analyze our minds." I said to him making the expression on his face change to surprise. "Illu also told me that to someone that thinks like you, end up letting their own mental barrier break and don't even realize that it is broken, need to have a lot of mental shock and that, considering what happened on the same day the barrier broke, this mental shock could only be regret. At the time I hadn't fully believed, but now I think they were right about that regret."

* * *

 **Giratina**

I went into the kitchen very carefully because if I know Mew, and unfortunately I really know her, she prepared some kind of trap in that kitchen. The biggest proof I have of this fact is that I have found her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"It all can end quickly if you agree to help me in my calculations on the Distorted Dimension, so we can finally figure out how we can fix our mistake." I spoke quietly, because I don't want to be a victim of another of Mew's traps.

"Did you mean your mistake? Because if you really meant it, I'll have to inform you that I will not help you since the mistake is actually yours and not ours. So you will learn a lesson about what happens when you lose control over your anger."

"What?"

"You did not understand!? I'll simplify. I don't want to help you, you idiot." Enough.

I started to move toward her, but I ended up hitting my head on a pan that was floating in the air.

"You didn't really believe that I would stand unprotected right in front of you. Did you?" I held my head for a few seconds because of the impact. When I looked at her again she had a smile on her face and was pointing up. I looked up and found out why she was happy.

"I hate you."

* * *

 **Luke**

So that's how my parents managed to find out, I had not even realized that the mental barriers I had put in our minds had been undone.

"Does it mean you've forgiven me?" I said holding the little hope Matheus's words gave me. So I got down to the point where I start to hold on to the little hope that simple words can give me. I can hardly believe that a single person has been able to change me so much.

"I would not say that." That made me look at the floor of the bus. Of course he wouldn't forgive me. If I hadn't come to the conclusion that the interrogation would lead nowhere, I could end up killing him. "But that doesn't mean I will never forgive you." I lifted my head and looked at him surprised by what he said. Matheus had a faint smile on his face. "What you did will traumatize me for weeks. But I want to know you better. Maybe it will make me stop being afraid of you and what you did to me."

"A new start?"

"Yes." He held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Matheus. What is yours?" He said with a smile, which made me smile a little.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Luke." That not really serious attitude made us laugh until we got to our stop. "You'll like my friends. It will be easier to deal with them than with me about friendship issues." I would have said more about Gabriel and Leticia, but a dog barking stopped me from telling me. "Is that really a good time for you to attack me?" I said shortly before the dog knocked me down and started to attack me.

* * *

 **Giratina**

I screamed a scream that sounded more like a roar than a scream as I stepped out of the mine of pots and pans that Mew knocked over me. I had managed to get out of the pile fast enough to see the direction Mew had used to try to run away from me.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU FLEE!" I shouted before following her again.


	21. Leticia

**Matheus**

I watched Luke on the ground battling the dog, which might be the same that Luke sent a deadly look, surprised. Would it only take a mortal look to make an animal attack someone who showed no sympathy? It isn't like Luke would rattle a dog just because he wanted to fight... Maybe he's that kind of person. Anyway. Why did he cast that look at a possibly random dog?

I also don't know how to react to the fact that people are passing and avoiding Luke. Can't they see that he is in need of help? Of course he's a damn guy with a huge destructive drive, enough for him to maybe kill someone yet is my friend only because we both felt sorry for each other, me for his mental shock and him for almost killing me.

I haven't completely forgiven him.

After a minute he managed to get Lycanroc to flee, but he was able to do pretty damage to Luke's clothes, fortunately he didn't get serious injuries, at least I think he's not bleeding a lot. Iron skin maybe, I do not know how the type system works in this world.

"Why does she never leave me alone?" He asked to himself.

"You know how she is like. By the way, you should have given up on this stupid war." A female voice spoke behind me, scaring me in the process.

"I will never give up. Cats are superior compared to dogs." Luke said to the blonde girl who has a pair of pointed ears, a little reddish cheeks, and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt with a dark making on the tip, which looks like a heart. A pikachu.

"So tell me. How many times have your cats won?" She said, making him stay quiet for a few seconds until he could think of something to reply her question.

"Which side are you on?"Something tells me the stranger won the argument.

"On the side where you won't have to continue to be injured and that have won all the clashes until today." She said making Luke more angry because of lack of hope about whatever they are talking about.

He began to form a blue orb in the palm of one hand. Aura Sphere. The spherical aura looks a lot like a blue fireball, I felt both astonished and scared. Suddenly the girl pulled me and positioned me in front of her. I got startled by her action and surprised to see Luke cease the sphere.

"There are days where I wonder why I can never attack you." He told her as he pulled me close to him. I feel a little more safe. Would that be Stockholm syndrome.

"I needed to know if you really would control yourself because of him and now I know that you have enough self control to stop a friendly beating." Friendly beating? That looked like a murder. "And I also know what it takes to keep you from attacking me." Use someone as a shield account? Because that's what just happened.

"But why do that just to test me? I could have killed him.* I agree with popular opinion

"Because I know how much you love cats and hate dogs." I think what he meant was 'Why did you use someone as a shield just to see if I would stop the attack or end up killing that someone'

"You know how much I like cats, and yet you used my love as a way to test me. Do you know what happened to the last person who spoke ill about the cats around me?" So they really were talking about dogs and cats.

"I just..."

"I weren't asking you."

"If so, then I can tell you that you breakup and started a war against her and never defeated her."

"Your ex-girlfriend is your archenemy?" I interrupted their conversation.

"A better question. Matheus, do you prefer dogs or cats? And don't even think about lying, I'll know." He spoke in a tone that showed that the wrong answer would make my life stay in a great danger.

"B-B-Birds." I spoke sincerely, yet scared.

"Birds?" Both asked me.

"I kind of like birds more than dogs and cats" I said with a slight tone of fear. "They are colorful and capable to fly, which makes them even more special, because when they are flying, a beautiful color show is formed." I really think that, but fear didn't let me speak naturally.

"He really thinks that." Luke spoke after analyzing what I said, or having analyzed my mind. "Don't worry. Since you didn't say dogs, I don't have a reason to try to kill you, unlike the last time."

"I say the same, except for the dogs." The girl said, I think Luke's parents said her name was Leticia. "I, for example, have ponies as my favorite animals. I even have one."

"Since when do you have a pony?" Luke asked.

"I got it from my uncle, who is a farmer, after my lobster suffered a delicious accident." She gave a little laugh, which made me move away a little. "I don't think I have great you. My name is Leticia Bloodlust." She said, reaching out for me.

"Hi...?" I said shaking her hand hesitantly. I do not want to know what are the chances of her last name is just like her personality. "My name is Matheus Bell."

"You have a strange name. Did you know that bell is the thing that makes sound when someone knocks?"

"And do you know what bloodlust means?" Luke spoke as if he were defending me? It is hard to understand the reason for his actions.

"Yes, why?"

"Forget it. The movie is about to start, I think we have to go to the movie theater now. I don't want to hear Gabriel's complaints about leaving him alone and waiting at the ticket office." He spoke as he removed his torn jacket. "I'll have to ask him to leave it at my house."

After all this sequence of embarrassing events we entered the mall. I do not know if it's because of the new environment or if it's because of Leticia, but I'm walking very close to the one I called, mentally, of blue hair demon. This world is certainly confusing.


	22. Enter the gallade

**Cptslapem asked : "how will you go about pokemon move limits? or will it just turn to brawls with enhanced attacks?"**

 **Every move or is as powerful as the ones in pokemon or more powerful, but on this story they can hold themselves and don't use all their power, there are also many laws about moves and fights, for motives like that, some pokemon, like Luke and Gabriel, have a move that they use only to make their lifes easier. Luke can pick objects with his Psychic or heal people using Heal Pulse and Gabriel can use teleport. But power still a way for people to show superior than others and to self-defense, it still a dangerous world, like our.**

 **Please, post your questions on the reviews for me to answer.**

* * *

 **Mew**

I don't know how much longer I'll be able to escape from Giratina. I already tried to let her deaf, to pour her over a pile of pots, to throw an ice sculpture on her, to hide in an active trash compactor, but nothing made her give up. At the moment I'm trying to rest a bit using the little time that I have got. I've created the most perfect of all distractions, a doll made out of pillows, that's wearing my clothes.

Thanks to it, Giratina is in the library studying, at least until she discovers that the one she took to the library was actually a doll using a disguise.

But I can't stop running now because of two reasons, Giratina will soon find out about the doll and, like I said before, I used my clothes during the making of the doll. I'm just wearing my panties and my bra.

I hope there's no one on my way to my room.

* * *

 **Matheus**

This place really is amazing. As I walk toward the movie theater of the mall, I am looking at the stores. They are selling products ranging from those in my world to others that I wouldn't have even imagined in the deepest part of my subconscious. And of course, several stores selling clothes.

Looking around I can see that many people are wearing a style of clothing very similar to some also present here. Like the charizard couple, I presume due to their wings and flaming tails, they are wearing almost completely identical clothes, they are only different due to genre adaptation and some other details.

"I know that I don't need to ask, but is this mall very different from the ones that existed where you lived?" Leticia asked.

"I'll be honest, this place has many differences." I spoke still looking around. Then came a question in my mind. "Why do pokemon of the same species wear similar clothes?"

"Because... because... because... I don't know." Leticia answered. I should have expected an answer like that coming from her. I looked at the expression on Luke's face and I came to the conclusion that he doesn't know either.

"Because Arceus wanted...?" Certainty he doesn't know, after all, the answer 'Because God wanted.' Is one of the greatest symbols for not knowing a good answer or being very annoyed. Considering the attack that happened earlier this afternoon and the tone of his voice when it came to answering, I think both were the motives.

Now that I know that no one here knows why they always wear the same style of clothing I came up with another question. How similar are the gallade's clothes that this friend of them owns in comparison to the other gallades that I saw in this world.

* * *

 ***Time skip of few minutes.***

"Where have you been? Do you know how long I have been waiting here?" The one that I presume be Gabriel asked.

He is wearing white pants and white shoes that are extremely clean, I think that if they weren't clean white his cosplay wouldn't be perfect. He also is wearing a green shirt with a red tie, replacing a gallade's chest horn. He is using red glasses. But what really is noticeable about him are the two green swords on his back. A deadly cosplayer that is more intimidating than Luke and his spikes.

He must be at least one inch smaller than Luke, which makes him the second tallest of the three friends' group. His hair is green and his eyes' color, just like expected.

"Dog attack and a little chat with Leticia. Could you take this to my house?" Luke said showing his torn jacket.

"... Alright." Gabriel said taking the jacket. Then, in a little flash of light, he disappeared only to return few seconds without it. "Why don't you just say that you are sorry and start to love each other again? It would be the best to everyone both of you love."

"No. I will never say that dogs are better than cats and I don't love her anymore. I don't even know how I ended up falling in love with a dog lover." I am pretty sure that if someone heard that they would notice how strange that sounded coming from a dog pokemon.

"Okay... Since you won't give up this stupid war, can we at least just watch the movie?" Gabriel asked after hear the strange statement. Thank God... Arceus, I am not the only one that thought that.

"That is a better idea than stay here and say why dogs aren't better than cats." He said. My gosh, I really don't know why I never saw him with Lily that much before. "So which movie we are going to watch?"

"The Last Hope 3." Gabriel said.

"I thought we would watch The House." Leticia said.

"I don't know if our guest like to watch horror movies." Gabriel said making the three of them look at me. "What do you think about them?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I like them a lot. You don't need to watch another movie because of me." Did they fall for that.

"Liar." Both Gabriel and Luke said. Damnit pokemon capable to sense others feeling.

"It doesn't really matters." The gallade said. "I already bought the tickets and I weren't liking so much the idea of watching that movie. I like the genre, but the trailers weren't that good. So it's better watch something that looks better than something whose chances of being boring are high. Also, you are our special guest, if you want to say something, just say it, we won't hurt you. At least not anymore." He finished looking at his lucario friend, whose was looking away from him.

"Thanks. I guess." Maybe I won't need to be scared of him.

* * *

 ***Later.***

"THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!" Screamed the hyperactive girl.

"That movie was good. It wasn't perfect, but was above the average. It think it was a 7.8/10. Too many special effects." The teenager with glasses said.

"I agree with your opinion." The grumpy finally said. "What did you thought about the movie, Matheus?"

"I don't know what was real and what was made in a computer."

* * *

 **If at least one of the movies that wrote here exist, it was nothing more than a coincidence**.


	23. Seeking Mew

**Cptslapem asked:**

 **will there be type stereotypes? i.e. dark types are prone to being quiet,dark, gloomy, killing? or how electric types are somewhat hyper?**

 **I will not use too much types stereotypes, since pokemon like zurktree(Is that how it is write?) is one of the laziest pokemon and not hype. I will try to use species stereotypes.**

* * *

Giratina

I can't believe that I had fell that. That doll wasn't even a Substitute and I still believed that it was her. At least I could decapitate that thing, I am much more calm now, at least until Mew tries to use another trap to stop me. I must admit that the doll she created was very well made, it even had her... Clothes? She wouldn't do that. Would she? Definitely not, even she has limits. She might have used some spare clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" What was that? It sounded like Keldeo. I started to run to the place where the sound had came and saw the young swordman paralyzed.

"Keldeo, what happened? Did Verizion beat the crap out of Terrakion again?" I asked since it isn't that rare to see it happening.

"No, it wasn't that." He said looking at the hallway. "It was Mew. I found her hidden. But she wasn't..."

"That is enough." I said imagining what he saw, since it wasn't the first time he found Mew hidden. Only something surprising would make him scream, something like the lack of clothes. She really doesn't has limits. "I will go after her. Also, I want you to know something about what you just saw." I took a deep breath and said. "A day will come and you will want to see a woman with even less clothes. Bye" I wave and started to run to the direction he was looking at.

"COME BACK HERE!" I think Groundon found Mew before me. I hate that guy. I go to the source of the sound and found him holding his belly.

"What happened now, Hot Head. Tried to spare against Kyogre again?" I know that this isn't the why he is hurt, but I really don't like him.

"No. It was Mew. She came here wearing almost anything, which only means that she was trying to flirt me. I, of course, accepted the flirt." See why I don't like him. This man thinks that every woman are below the 'male power' and that the only thing that we should do is clean a house, cook their family's food and... that thing. "I can't blame her, I really am hot." Don't use your special ability as a way to flirt. "But then she punched my stomach and ran away." I am bit thankful that she did that. I don't know what is worse the way he see women or the fact that he thought that a teenager would do such thing with an adult like him... The second is worse.

"Could you tell me the direction where she ran to?" I asked and he showed me. "Thanks." I said and tried to leave, but a hand didn't let me go.

"Not so fast." Groudon said pulling me to him. "You know...? You have been lonely for way too long." Stop it. "If you wait too much, you will be single forever and none of us want it. Do we?" Stop. "All that I am saying is that I can give you what every woman wants." Disgusting. "I know that I already have a lot of lovers, but there is always space for one more, it is not like any of you would care about it." Okay that's enough. I started to charge a Shadow Ball, but, before I managed to finish it, a Hydro Pump hit him.

"That guy really can be disgusting." Said a blue haired woman that always wear blue clothes with red stripes and always have a raining cloud above her.

"Thanks, Kyogre." I said looking at her. "But I could beat him."

"Don't worry about beat him, it's my responsibility." She says.

"I feel sorry for you. It must be very annoying have to be bounded with him."

"I got used to it a long ago." She picked Groudon's unconscious body and walk away.

Most legendaries are bounded with another legendary. Palkia and Dialga, Groudon and Kyogre, Xerneas and Yveltal, they are examples of bounded pokemon. Arceus said that if one of them dies, the other will follow suit. He says that it was some sort of defect that happened when they were born. When the bound isn't between two pokemon, but with three or more, the group will instantly die only if their leader dies. Cobalion and Regigigas are examples. Few are those that doesn't have a bound, I am part of this group. All of us believe that those who are bounded must take care of their partners, since they will be connected forever.

*Few minutes later.*

After a lot of screams about someone seeing a almost naked pink haired girl, I finally found her and now I am pursuing her.

"STOP RUNNING, WEAR SOMETHING AND GO TO THE LIBRARY TO STUDY!" I yelled to her while flying the faster I can.

"NEVER! Maybe I could wear something, BUT I WILL NEVER STUDY!" She yelled back. Fortunately, it isn't revealing our secret. We kinda of do that almost every week. It is a miracle that we stayed in peace all this time since our meeting with Arceus.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW RIDICULOUS YOU ARE NOW?"

"YES AND IT WILL BE WORTH IF I ESCAPE!"

"ONLY IF YOU ESCAPE, WHICH IS SOMETHING I WON'T ALLOW!" We keeped like that for some minutes, without noticing where we were going at all. We only are in a state where everything that one is doing is escape without a true destination. She doesn't know where to escape, which is something that help me.

However the chase ended when Mew hit a tree. I started to laugh when I noticed where we are. Let's just say that when she hit the tree, she lost her floating abilities for three seconds and she land on a flower bed.


	24. Everything have a reason

**Life in other world**

 **Final chapter**

* * *

 **Matheus**

After the movie, the four of us walked to a place for us to eat. That place's name is Mc Mickey's.

"Fast food is fast food, it only changes the names, and the world as it seems." I said looking at the place's sign. "Can I ask what they put in their hamburgers?"

"Unhealthy things." Luke said.

"Then they are the same things. Can I ask another thing?"

"We don't have anything more than wait. Go on."

"If all of you act so different, why are you friends?"

* * *

 **Mew**

I slowly opened my eyes. I am still feeling the pain of the beating that I received from Shaymin. Note to myself, never fall on Shaymin's garden. Now I know how Terrakion felt, I own him a apologize for recording what happened that day and show that to everyone in the Hall of Origin... and post it on internet.

I looked around to see where I am. I regret it now.

I discovered that I was trapped in some sort of nightmare. Did Darkrai discover that I was the one who ruined his date with Cresselia? Whatever is the reason why I am here, I am not going to stay to discover. I started to float to my freedom, but the sad reality didn't allow me to be happy. My leg is chained on the chair where I were sitting. I usually would have escape bringing the chair with me, however I am still weak. At least whoever brought me here decided to dress me.

Few seconds after my miserable attempt to escape, I started to hear someone's steps. Fear started to grow on me

Please don't be Darkrai. Please don't be Darkrai.

I slowly turned to the person and saw them.

That is not Darkrai.

"Bitch." Giratina called me when she saw me awaken.

* * *

 **Luke**

"Why are we friends? Well... How can I explain that?" I said to Matheus. "It's something hard to say. I think Leticia and I were friends ever since we were kids. She have came to the park where I and my former friends where playing soccer and I hitted her hear with a ball.

"How cute." She said. "You still remember."

"How wouldn't I everything we did together? Do you know how many times I end up grounded because of you? I can tell that it was more than 13 times before I evolved."

"... 78?"

"Much more."

"I will keep that in mind and do something special in your birthday compensate all that."

* * *

 **Giratina**

"Do you have any trap or something to save you?" I asked to the pink haired girl near me, I decided, after a moment of silence, to say. "Do you have anything to say about what you had just done?" She stayed in silence, a signal of her defeat.

"I sorry." She said right after I thought she was too shamed to say anything, but I could hear shame in her voice. "I were in dispair. That dummy was my last plan to escape, but it didn't end up that well." That was something that I never thought she could or would say. "Tell me. Tell me what I have to give you for me to get out of this library."

"You want me to let you go after everything that just happened? What do you think that would make me do that?"

"I have a megaphone."

* * *

 **Gabriel**

"Please don't do that." Luke and I spoke at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened on my birthday?" I asked to her. "If you want a hint, it rhyme with 'Flamethrower'. Makes you remember something?"

"You were having difficulties while lighting that candle."

"I tried lit it only once. And my mother is a chandelure, she could lit it without difficulties and without burn a cake and a five year old child. You are lucky that he is a litwick"

"I already said that I am sorry."

"Anyway." I said turning to Matheus. "It's my time to tell you how I became Leticia's friend. Back when I were just a weak ralts, I got bullied by almost everyone in the school. One day three houndour came to take my money, I didn't know teleport yet so I couldn't escape. Then she came and saved me from them. I still remember that I thought they would beat her, but it were them who got beat, and it was in less than eight seconds. Leticia and I became friends on that day."

"I evolved some weeks later." Luke said.

"That's right. One day, when I were a kirlia, she came to me and asked for my help. One of her friends had evolved and he had lost all his friends. The help was nothing more than be a friend to Luke. It might seems a easy request, or not if you still didn't forgive him, but I already knew about his reputation. His violent and grumpy ways. But I decided to trust in Leticia's words that he wouldn't do anything capable of hurting me."

"I really didn't hurt him, but our first encounter was far from bad." Luke said. "I must admit that, back there, I were trying to avoid everyone, even Leticia and my family, so show me someone new wasn't a good idea."

"He was rude, ignorant and very annoying." Not that he changed to much since that day. "I leaved his house very angry with what he did."

"I got angry by seeing that Luke didn't even try to be Gabriel's friend and I yelled to him." Leticia said.

'She really didn't fear anything.' Luke said using him telepathy to me, and maybe, to Matheus.

"Then I pulled his ear and used a very good argument to make him talk to Gabriel." She stayed in silence for a moment. "I really don't know what happened next, none of them told me."

"That's something that I don't like to talk about." I said to her. I don't like what happened after I have leaved his house. I didn't even have gone to the school for three weeks.

* * *

 **Giratina**

"I will keep it for a while, but tomorrow, I will go after you." I said holding Mew's megaphone. She only grunted as a reply. "And don't even try to run away. I already hide all your videogames." I said before leave laughing.

* * *

 **Matheus**

"What we want to say is that, no matter what happens, the good memories that we hold about other people are what keep us from stay apart." Luke said to me. "Even if we want to be isolated."

"Or are too afraid to try something new." Gabriel added

"Or only wants to have a funny life." Leticia finished.

"We will never let our friendship apart." The three said.

So that is how they interact with each other. Complexes minds that doesn't seems to be capable of understand each other, but that at the same time, can't stay away for to long. Luke is lucky.

"So..." Leticia said. "Do you want to make this group to have a new member?"

 ***Later.***

"I think I will puke." I said holding myself on Luke's arm to don't fall.

"You will get used to Gabriel's Teleport." Luke said in a comforting tone. I only did a thumb up as a response before I throw the hamburger out of my stomach. "One day."

"Don't worry. It used to happen to me when my father used teleport while I were a kid." Gabriel said when I got better. That actually was a bit comforting. "I will leave Leticia in her house. Bye you two." He waved and we waved back. I felt a urge to puke again after see him using Teleport again. I stayed there for moment until I got better enough to walk.

"How was your day?" Carla asked when we entered the house.

"We watch a nice movie and eat a hamburger, but Matheus couldn't enjoy his." Thank you Luke for explain what is that thing on the outside of our house.

We talked to Carla and Illu about what happened when we were hanging out, including the vomit. We could see that they were happy seeing that we are, kinda of, friends. I tell them my thoughts about Leticia and Gabriel, before and after having encounter them.

I think that my new life can be a good new chance, a chance for me to be happy. Yes, a happy life. Sorry Lucas, but I have made my choice. Please, be happy in there.

I decided to go to my room after my little chat with all of them. I am a bit tired, I think I will sleep, But I still have time to write on my diary.

After picking it on somewhere that nobody, but me, will know, I started to search for the last page that I wrote and it wasn't hard to find it...

'YOU ARE A GHOST'

...

...

...

...

...

...

WHAT?

* * *

 **Sometimes, people starts their journey because they are unable to see good things on their life, or maybe, because of a coincidence of the destiny. New starts always are hard at the beginning, you may wants to give up and go back from where you started. But if you keep going on, you will discover a life that you may like. So it's don't matter if strange things happens to you...**

Matheus started to walk to the living room. "Luke... could you... explain this?" He asked after arrive.

 **Or if you get a great opportunity...**

Palkia was lying on her bed, trying to rest during her hang over. "WAKE UP, LITTLE BITCH!" Giratina's voice, powered by a megaphone, could be heard from the outside.

 **Just never forget...**

A nihilego was watching her mother and leader looking at ethereal unconscious human.

 **Everything that happens to us..**.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was a purple and orange haired woman looking at him.

 **Have a reason**.

 **(To be continued)**

* * *

 **I finally finished the first part of this story. My gosh, I can't believe that I finally did it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need some free time, which I am going to use write the chapters of the part 1.5. See you all in Days other world. And thank you, Noah-that-guy, for being my beta. Bye everyone.**

 **Views:3.523**

 **Followers:16**

 **Favorites:9**

 **Reviews:16**


	25. Sequel

The sequel is finally available for you to read. I hope you enjoy it. And please feel free to read the Mothers' day chapter, it is important to the plot.


End file.
